


Two Princes

by MistressKat



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bedtime stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Princes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Divalucia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Divalucia).



> Prompt: Bedtime stories

  
“I can’t sleep,” Adam says.

If Adam can’t sleep then Kris can’t sleep. And if Kris can’t sleep then he will probably pass out tomorrow. Maybe in the middle of his performance. _Maybe _on Simon. He shudders.

“_Kris_,” Adam whines. “Did you hear me? I said I can’t—”

“Yes, yes, c’mon.” Kris scoots over.

It’s taken a few weeks but Adam no longer hesitates before climbing under the covers with him. “Tell the one with the Dragon and the Song of True Love?”

Kris smiles, tangling his legs with Adam’s. “A long time ago, in a kingdom far far away...”


End file.
